The Forgotten One
by CharmedCat17
Summary: A girl from Stanton's past comes back to see him. Why does't he remember her, does he want to. Stanton own character.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of the Daughter of the Moon characters.  
  
Stanton left Serena's house and walked into one of the followers clubs. He had been watching Serena sleep again. She had started to stir and wake up so he left. He didn't want to be seen watching her.   
  
He walked in and got a weird feeling. He looked around and no one seems to be cause for the feeling. He decided to ignore the feeling and hope it goes away. He walks over to the far wall, to be able to see everything in the club. The feeling was still nagging him and it wouldn't go away.   
  
Many of the innocent girls that other follower brought with them came up to him. They were all enticed with him and he wondered if he should turn them to make the other followers jealous of him, but decided against it. He decided to go get a drink.   
  
As he got closer to the bar the feeling grew stronger. He tried to ignore it and ordered a drink. The feeling remained there and he couldn't shake it. Strangely he felt as if someone from his past was near, someone from years ago. Then the feeling stopped. A girl was now standing in front of him. She had long, thick black hair with blue strikes down to her hips and white eyes that looked full of live. They stood out most because of her black hair. She had at least four piercing on her face, one in her lower lip, one in her nose, and both eyebrows. He could just see that part of her ear was pierced too. Her hair was covering the top half of her ears so he couldn't see the piercing if she had some up there. She gave him a smug smile.  
  
"Hey you." Said the girl   
  
"Hi." Stanton said he was intrigued with her. He looked into her white eyes and figured it must be contacts making them that color. As he looked he had the strangest sensation that he had seen her somewhere. She didn't get scared or turn away when she too looked into his cold dead blue eyes. He wandered if he should turn this one. He couldn't get a feeling off of her. There didn't seem to be any evil in her but he could be mistaken.   
  
"You don't remember me? That is just so said. You saw me before. Can you remember when?" The girl asked her eyes now turning into a light blue.   
  
"I don't." Stanton said   
  
"Well I know it's been awhile but come on, you must remember." The girl said as he eyes continued to darken, to a dark blue   
  
"I still don't. When was it?" Stanton said still looking at her every changing eyes   
  
"I think you should have to guess, it is only far." Said the girl. Her eyes were now pitch black. She turned away from him and walked toward the door. Stanton was intrigued. He went after her, wanting to know who she was.   
  
"Did I meet you in a club?" Stanton asked once he was outside the club.   
  
"No, I met you before you ever went to a club." She said as she turned a corner. Stanton followed, but once he turned the corner she wasn't there. He wondered where she went, but there were many places to hide. But why would she come to a followers club alone, unless she knew what she was getting into she had to know what was going on. If he had known her before he had gone to clubs it must have been over hundred years ago. She wasn't a hundred. She must have found a way not to age, besides the Atrox since he couldn't sense her anywhere.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
This is a test chapter to see if anybody is interested in reading this. review to tell me if you like it or if you hate it or this it is stupid.  



	2. The Forgotten Passion

i do not own  
  
The forgotten passion  
  
The girl looked at Stanton from where she was hiding, but technically she wasn't hiding. She was standing in the shadow of one of the buildings. He couldn't see her and she enjoyed making him think. He turned to leave, and she came out of the shadow.  
  
Stanton walked back toward the club. The hair and eyes reminded him of someone he had known when he was younger. But her hadn't turned her. And his memory of her was somewhat distorted. He couldn't remember much about her. Something was stopping him from remembering. He looked around and noticed that he had walked to his car. He decided to think about this on his way home since his feet had brought him to his car. He opened the door turned the key and his car roared to life. Music could be heard for about half a mile all around. He shift his car into gear and drove away.   
  
"So have you figured it our yet?" Stanton heard a voice say.   
  
Stanton turned and saw the girl sitting in the passenger seat of the car.   
  
"How did you get here?" Stanton asked still looking at her.   
  
"I would watch the road if I were you, you might ruin your car." She said looking at him.   
  
Stanton looked back just as he saw he was heading toward a light post because the road curved. He turned the car and just avoided missing it.   
  
"Are you the reason people die in car crashes?" Stanton said as he swerved back into his lane.   
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, but no. Those people really should learn to look at the road while they drive, not away from it." The girl said   
  
"You never answered me before. How did you get here?"   
  
"Same way you did. I used the door. It took you long enough to get there. So answer my question, did you figure me out yet?"   
  
"No." Stanton said trying to think of who this person could be.   
  
"You can ask me two questions. Then you have to guess."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I want to see if you remember me. You have one more question think carefully."   
  
"What are you?" Stanton asked.   
  
"Oh, that's a good one. Let's see I am good and bad mixed into one. The light cannot hide the dark and the dark cannot cover the light. I am the daughter of two mothers and two fathers. Which set of parents I look most like I do not know since I have never seem one set. Who am I?" The dark haired girl asked now looking at directly at Stanton. "You have ten minutes to think about it."   
  
Stanton still stared at the road thinking. 'Good and bad mixed into one'. I will come back to that. 'I am the daughter of two mothers and two fathers' what could that me. Maybe she is or was religious same with the two fathers. The pastor would be the father and the mother Mary. Or Nuns, no those are called sisters. But she wouldn't be bad if she is religious and she would have said she never met one since that would be possible. Two mothers she was born to one, but was given to another, she was adopted by one group and never met the second one.   
  
"You have 7 minutes. I never met two because they left me." The girl said.   
  
Ok, now I am confused, maybe one pair was a godmother, and godfather, that would work still. But she said that if she was the daughter of two mothers and two fathers, she never met one pair. She would have met the other pair. Stanton thought about this for about two minutes going around in circles and watching the road.   
  
"You have five minutes. Come on Stanton. You are the part of the dark and bad."   
  
'The light cannot hide the dark, the dark cannot cover he light.' That could mean shadow as dark since I am able to become one. And bad as in the Atrox, I don't understand the light.   
  
"You have three more minutes. You fight against the light."   
  
The only light that I fight is the moonlight, the daughters. So the light is good, the shadow bad. But who do I know that was a daughter that was turned.   
  
"You have one minute, you were told to turn me by your master but you didn't do it."   
  
The only person that I was ever told to turn was Cat, but she would have dead over seven hundred years ago. I didn't turn her.   
  
"Times up. Explain how you go there."   
  
"The daughter of two mothers and two fathers that would mean you were adopted."   
  
"Correct go on."   
  
"The light and the dark, the good and the bad, in people, I am part of the dark which is the Atrox."   
  
"Very good. Now what's the light?"   
  
"The goddesses."   
  
"SO far you are right."   
  
"I was told to turn you, but I didn't. I was only told to turn one person and that was over seven hundred years ago."   
  
"You're good at this, who was it?"   
  
"Catheren."   
  
"And there you go. So glad you do remember me." Cat said as she still looked at him. "But you should stop now."   
  
Stanton looked at her, when he looked back at the road a car had some out of a side road. He slammed on the brakes to miss the car. Both he and Catheren flew into the dashboard. Both hadn't been buckled. Catheren placed her hands on the dashboard to keep from flying out the windshield. She hit her head in the dash. Both arm would be broken. Stanton's head collided into the steering wheel and snapped back and hit the headrest. His knees went into the dashboard as well. He looked over at Cat and saw she was still lying with her head on the dashboard.   
  
"Cat." Stanton said as he reached his hands toward her.   
  
"What?" She asked groggily   
  
"Are you okay?" Stanton asked   
  
"Yea, I will be fine." Cat said as he pushed against the dash to sit up. She pushed her hands against the dash and found that she couldn't put any presser on them or it would hurt. Stanton looked at her wrists and saw that they were already swelling. Blue and purple were already appearing.   
  
"I think you should go to the hospital." Stanton said   
  
"And say what? I don't have social sercuity number because they wern;t around what u was born. I am not even supposed to be alive right now. I'll be fine in a minute."   
  
"How is that?"   
  
"I was turned Stanton. Only the Atrox can kill me, and it would be very hard to even do that. I am an immortal, part of the Phoenix's inner circle."   
  
"You are?"   
  
"Yea, I am."   
  
"But when?"   
  
"Remember after you turned, when I disappeared for about three days."   
  
"Yea."   
"That was when I was turned. I thought you would remember that."   
  
"I don't why would I?"   
  
"Because you watched as they turned me. I was brought to the Atrox and turned. You came with me to see if Maggie would train me, she said yes, when I returned the next day she said no."   
  
"I don't remember any of it."   
  
"The Atrox made you forget."   
  
"Why though?" Stanton asked trying to think of a reason. He started to drive again, they pulled into a parking lot, to where Stanton has been staying, he gets out, and then he opened Cat's door, since her wrists were still swollen. He brought her into the house. Still thinking about why the Atrox would make him forget. The only reason he could think for the Atrox to make him forget would be if he wanted him to forget about her. There had to be some kind of secret plan.   
  
They walked in the building and to Stanton's room. He sat her on the bed.   
  
"You know, I am fine, right?" Catheren asked   
  
"What do you mean? Both your wrists are swollen your head had a bruise on it..."   
  
"And I heal quickly. I am an immortal remember I cannot die."   
  
"I know, I just..."   
  
"Don't." Cat said as she got up from the bed.   
  
"You didn't turn me. I am glad. I didn't want you to betray me, I would rather have been turned by a stranger. The accident wasn't your fault either. I was confusing you." She said as she came up to him and grabbed his hands trying to make him blame himself less.   
  
"But that isn't all. I don't understand, I don't remember you very much. The name, your eyes, your hair, there are some of the only things that I can remember about you." Stanton said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, he brought his hands up to his head. One still held Cat's.   
  
"Stanton, it isn't your fault. The Atrox doesn't want you to remember me." Cat said   
  
"But why?" Stanton asked   
  
"Maybe he wonted you to focus on something besides me. What did he say to you?"   
  
"He said I would turn a daughter."   
  
"Serena?"   
  
"How do you know about her?" he asked he picked up his head and noticed he was still holding her hand. He didn't want to let it go. He looked at her wrists and saw that it wasn't swollen or black and purple anymore.   
  
"I watched you leave her house earlier."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I wanted to see what you were up to."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I haven't seen you for over a hundred years. I can help you remember if you want though."   
  
"How?" Stanton asked Stanton looked into Cat's now dark blue eyes when he felt her enter his mind, he watched as her eyes became black and cold. He could feel her in his mind searching for the barrier of his memories. Then he felt something release and his memories came back fast.   
  
Stanton opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Cat still standing in front of him. "Thanks." Stanton said not sure what to say.   
  
"Are you sure you wanted them back?" Cat asked   
  
"Yea, it always felt as if something was missing and now I know. How did he keep you away though?"   
  
"You know him. He doesn't like his people to do what they wanted to do."   
  
"Your telling me." Stanton said.  
  
"He imprisioned me in Nefandus. I couldn't get out until a servent helped me."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Why are you interested?"  
  
"I would like to thank him for freeing you." Stanton said as he pulled her close to himself.   
  
Before Cat knew what was happening, they were in a passionate kiss in in each others minds.   
  
End if chapter  
  
Tell me what you think. please  



End file.
